Hinata Nevermore
by yoshi3000
Summary: An unofficial sequel to Karndragon's "For His Own Sake" shows the fates of women of Hinata three years after the rapid whirlwind of change. Some of them met improved lives, but others were not so lucky. A former victim desires to finish what Keitaro started. A tale of tragedy, revenge, love, forgiveness, and retribution. (Completed, but final chapter is being reworked)
1. Nevermore Naru and Chisato

**Legal Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based take on Love Hina belonging to the masochist that is Ken Assmatsu. There will be some minor crossovers. Yoshi3000 owns the respective OCs. On another note, this is inspired by elements from "For His Own Sake" which is owned by the talented Karndragon. His OCs belongs to him.**

(A/N: So, For His Own Sake is officially completed and the ending isn't too far from the take I did on it for "The Worst Way to Go". It seems Kagura dies in both "timelines", while Chisato, Naru, and Mitsumi live to see another day. Mitsumi got it better in mine though, while Motoko may have gotten it worse in mine. I never did go into detail of the Aoyama fallout in mine, and I think I fix that. Either way, the ending was great. Thus, I felt inspired again to write this piece. What's it about? A bit of an epilogue to the fates of the Hina girls each getting a short one shot. Here goes, Hinata Nevermore.)

* * *

 **Hinata Nevermore**

 ** _An unofficial sequel to Karndragon's For His Own Sake_**

 **Chapter 1: Nevermore Naru and Chisato**

* * *

 ** _Three Years Later_ _after the events of For His Own Sake_**

If Naru had a chance to go back in time, she probably would have knocked her past self upside her head. Here she was living in an RV in a town, in the middle of Oregon, known as Gravity Falls. A bit of a falling out with her uncle's family lead to her drifting through the states using various jobs to fund herself. With a "friend" splitting the cost, Naru managed to get herself an RV to travel around with more load and ease. Of course, it did not help her disillusionment. Even though the lawyer had saved her from further damage to her reputation, her tainted criminal record pretty much ruined any chance of schooling or finding well-paying work. Her "friend" had it just the same, but much worse. Naru had awoken as usual and lumbered out to make some coffee to find her "friend" lighting a cigarette.

"Chisato, you really shouldn't waste money on that. We're already borderline broke." Naru said with a sigh.

Chisato Ichimura had seen better days and her black long hair was frazzled. Prison had messed her up and leave a bundle of nerves on edge.

"I know, but I need to take the edge off." Chisato remarked. "Prison was…a nightmare and these helped. I know I'm killing myself with these, but it's not like it matters."

Getting out of prison early, she was sent to America and that fell apart. Her relatives had no intentions of having her around and threw her after a month. Like Naru, she ended up a drifter in even more dire straits. Arguably, she had the most reason to celebrate Kagura's death and even got money out of it. It was not much, but it was enough to split with Naru for the RV. The two were begrudgingly friends…with benefits. Naru sighed as she got her coffee and got to her laptop to check the news. Her heart sank at the news. Hina Urashima was no more and had died from drinking the water in Flint, Michigan.

"What's wrong?" Chisato said taking a drag.

"Granny Hina's dead." Naru said in a pained tone.

"Fucking hell. Didn't she leave your ass high and dry?" Chisato said blowing out smoke. "I mean I get it…she meant everything."

Naru also noticed another e-mail from someone she knew. It was an offer for work, but Naru always refused it holding out to her dignity for her and Chisato's sake. Naru and Chisato would find their way back to Hinata City, Japan for the funeral. They found themselves the only ones there as not even Hina's family wanted to be there as they just wanted to wash their hands of Hina for good. Naru lain flowers at the defaced tombstone just as another threw a flaming bag of dog crap at it. She could have punched the vandal, but she did not have the drive to do it anymore. Naru would discover that her family's reunion was on the same day, but she did not dare visit while it was still going on. Chisato had visited the now abandoned Hajime mansion to break in and hoped to find valuables. She used the place for herself and Naru to hide out to save money. Naru had made one last visit to her family right at the end of the reunion.

"Naru! What are you doing here?" Sasori said in muted surprise.

"Saying my goodbyes. I flew in for Hina's funeral." Naru said in a low depressed tone.

"Figured you'd come for that old bitch's funeral. I hear not even her own family wants anything to do with her." Mei said with disgust. "Honestly, go back and crawl to whatever hole you came out of and just die. I was having a pretty good reunion 'till I saw your face!"

"Mei, there's no need for…" Hiroshi said only Naru to cut him off, "No, it's fine. I was leaving anyway. Not like anyone in the city wants me here. I'm pretty sure if I wasn't wearing the trenchcoat and shades, someone would have shot me."

"And frankly they should." Mei said in a low mutter shocking the parents.

Naru walked away, not even looking back and fighting back tears. Naru did not have the heart to admit the real reason why she had to leave her uncle. Not like anyone would believe her after all the accusations of perversion against the innocent Keitaro she made. Naru met up with an equally depressed Chisato back at the abandoned mansion.

"Chisato, did you?" Naru asked.

"I just couldn't. My parents have another child, and I just did not want to step into my brother's life. They named him after Takeru, and Nagisa's the fucking godmother. As far as they're concerned, they want to scrub me out as if I don't exist. By the way, apparently your ex is married to Nagisa with a kid." Chisato said drank from a bottle of sake straight from the bottle. "Please tell me you're done here so we can go back."

"Yeah, we can. Just let me write a few letters, and we're be out of here." Naru said with a sigh.

By the next day, those letters would be sent and Chisato and Naru would be on the plane back to America. Returning home, Naru had looked back at that e-mail she had gotten for that job. Raiding the mansion yielded some money, but most of it went to the RV's maintenance. It did not help that she came back to Toby Determined shut down the Gravity Falls Gossiper to join Shandra Jimenez for Gravity Falls News. The bastard did not even bother to get her a job there as well leaving her a pathetic note with her last check. Chisato was at work at Greasy Spoon that morning as Naru glanced at the e-mail.

"Fuck it." Naru said calling it the video call service on her laptop. "I can't keep holding my fucking dignity."

His image came up as he was on his desk as he put down his phone down.

"Hello…Daijiro." Naru said faintly.

Daijiro Shōri happened one of Naru's old victims from the old days and had grown into a success in America becoming a real young self-made success in the technology industry and a few other ventures. He wore a three-piece dark purple suit with epaulets on the cuffs and still had his dark blue hair slightly messy. He was a "blasian" or a Black Asian, and it led to some mistreatment back home. Naru had briefly worked in one of his businesses and he had offered a job of a more personal matter. Naru had refused at first on the fact he was trying to get back at her and cited she had her dignity.

"Naru, so you're called me. Is this about my offer? What about your dignity?" Daijiro teased.

"Dignity isn't worth shit if I can't pay the bills." Naru said with a groan.

"Well then, I suppose you're ready to accept my offer." Daijiro said with a small smile.

"Before I do…I need to ask why. Why offer me this? You could have paid someone to kill me, kill Motoko, kill Su or kill Mitsune." Naru asked shaking a bit.

"First off, that would be risky and considering your skills, I'd have to pay more than I liked to. I already dealt with the Aoyamas and got a nice "donation" in exchange for not spilling my story to the media. I'll deal with Su when she's released in a non-lethal fashion. Mitsune, I did not sue. We had a nice chat and I see that she's changed a lot. I wound up giving her a job to run one of my Japanese branches in Ikebukuro. She still runs out of that inn she keeps working at." Daijiro explained much to Naru's shock. "From the look on your face, you're surprised by this, but you shouldn't. I prefer to let one's arrogance destroy their options until they can't fight anymore. It's just business. As for why I want this, it's cathartic for me."

Naru could only fell lower as he spoke and sighed just decided to roll with the punches.

"I'll do it. I accept for offer." Naru said lowly.

"Spendid. I'll have 3,000 transferred into your account. It'll be enough to get you to travel to meet me in Delmarva. I've taken up residence in a beach house in some small town. I'll send you the directions." Daijiro said as Naru's phone lit up to let her know the transfer went through. "Now, how about you give me a preview?"

"Because I do this…I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry I killed what used a sweet kid in you." Naru said.

"I actually should thank you considering I used to be spineless like Keitaro. Now get on with it." Daijiro said.

Naru was fully aware she was actively burning her dignity as she got up and started to disrobe. In the end, Chisato and Naru would leave Gravity Falls to meet up with Daijiro at the address. Chisato was more than willing to take this up. Free room and board with a generous spending budget allowed them to almost live like Kagura. Of course, they were sugar babies, but neither could complain. Naru used the pleasure to lose herself…actively delaying the horrible truth of what she had become.

* * *

(A/N: Yeah, it's going to be one of those short run fanfics that's admittedly dark and tragic. It won't be so for all of them, but I had wanted to start off strong. Basically, the planned number of chapters is less than seven to cover each Hina girl briefly. I won't be doing Keitaro as I feel his ending was the most complete and he'd be relegated to references and minor cameos. The idea of a "third party" raising to get back at the Hina girls is a bit common, but I wanted to put my spin on it. Moving on, to Shinobu and Mitsune!) Edit- 10/17/18 – Cleared up some spelling and grammar errors, and I made the reason Naru left her uncle's a lot more obvious. I left it too vague originally.


	2. Forevermore Shinobu and Mitsune

**Hinata Nevermore**

 **Chapter 2: Forevermore Shinobu and Mitsune**

* * *

 ** _A few days later…_**

Shinobu never thought of herself to end up where she did, but she was all for it. She owed Keitaro so much for doing what she should have been six years ago back in the Hinata. For her, things have changed. Her parents still fought, but she no longer had to put up with after graduating high school. She moved out on her own at first staying with Mitsune. The former fox had become the busy one in the Kuromitsu Inn working up the ranks to assistant manager. Then came the offer from an old associate, Daijiro. Mitsune found herself with a second job that paid plenty and Shinobu as company. They would end up becoming business partners as well.

 _Sweet Relief, Ikebukuro_

[Cues: Apollo Brown – Warm Rain]

"Where's Mitsune? She's supposed to be here to pick up." Shinobu said tapping her foot impatiently.

She was the last to leave and lock up Sweet Relief, a bakery/restaurant that she wound up starting with Mitsune acting as an accountant. The rain poured hard from the night sky as Shinobu was under her umbrella. Even though she had a thick sweater, she wanted out of the rain. Finally, Mitsune pulled up in her car, a rather expensive one at that. Shinobu entered closing her umbrella before swatting Mitsune with it.

"Mitsune! Where the heck have you been? You left me standing there for close to 45 minutes!" Shinobu said mildly peeved.

"I'm sorry! I had to take the car to the shop, and I may have hooked up with mechanic." Mitsune said with a nervous chuckle.

SMACK! Shinobu hit her again.

"Ok, I deserve that, but in my defense, we clicked, and I got his number." Mitsune said weakly.

"You're not getting any of the leftover rum cake." Shinobu said flatly. "I will just give it to Hikaru and Shakiko."

"Please don't!" Mitsune pleaded as she drove away. "I'll make up to you!"

"Ah ah ah, consider this a lesson. I can't reward you for lateness. Shikako wouldn't if you were late for work." Shinobu said knowingly which got the former fox to sigh.

"Ah, well. I guess you're right. Still worth it, though." Mitsune said with a chuckle.

"It better be." Shinobu said giving her a small smile. "By the way, I got his letter from Naru of all people."

"You too? What yours say?" Mitsune asked.

"Basically, an apology and all that sappy stuff. But the last line really freaked me out…it was asking to mourn her." Shinobu said partly frazzled.

"I think I know why. I doubt it's a suicide. I can tell by her wording she's basically dead inside. She put a bit more details in the letter for me. Long story short, she apparently is going to take an offer. One that required to give the last of her pride and dignity." Mitsune said. "Serves her right."

"Are you still mad about her calling you a worthless drunk?" Shinobu asked.

"I shouldn't, but I still am." Mitsune said bitterly.

"I'm not exactly happy with that either, but at least we can move on with our lives." Shinobu said munching on a muffin.

"Damn str-" Mitsune said as her car radio paused to show she had a call on the line. "Oh, it's the boss."

Shinobu hit the answer button.

"Hey, Miss Konno! How's my dedicated agent doing?" Daijiro said coolly.

"Just fine, Daijiro. What can I do you for?" Mitsune asked.

During the call, there was an odd sucking noise as Shinobu noticed. She wanted to speak up, but Mitsune stopped her.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm planning on a group to your neck of the woods that want to hold a seminar somewhere exotic. Shikako's place vacant enough for a group of ten?" Daijiro asked.

"I can assure you that it can be done." Mitsune said.

"Excellent, I'll e-mail you the details later. Have a good night." Daijiro said before hanging up.

"No seriously, what was that noise?" Shinobu asked Mitsune.

"Eh heh, it sucks that Daijiro had some…company." Mitsune said vaguely.

She knew what that sound meant was but was a bit sheepish to admit it. She wanted to protect some of Shinobu's innocence. Mitsune wondered why the hell would be call right when he was clearly in the middle of getting oral.

"He's lucky it's me he called and not Hikaru. But I wonder who he was getting from?" Mitsune thought.

Little did she know, he was receiving from someone both of them wished they could forget.

* * *

(A/N: Daijiro himself and Naru's letter are a bit of the framing device to lead into each minisode. The first two were real easy to get out, but I'll save work on the rest for later.) Edit 10/17/18 – Needed spelling and grammar cleanup.


	3. Sara is the New Keitaro

**(A/N: A fair warning, there is going to some triggers for a few sensitive topics. Basically, if you're watched Law and Order: SVU like I have, you'll get some of the feel for this piece.)**

* * *

 **Hinata Nevermore**

 **Chapter 3: Sara is the New Keitaro**

* * *

St. Clavius Academy was one of strictest places for troubled but may as well have been hell for Sara McDougal. The academy was a strict one, but like most had a dark side. That day that the headmistress decided to personally deal with her outbursts and behavior. She still had phantom pains of the marks on her rear, had the memories of being brutalized, and the mental scars of the headmistress did to take the "fight" out of her. She remembered shuddering and crying on the floor in a soiled mess as the headmistress yelled at her to get dressed. The headmistress had the power and she dared Sara to try and go against her. That was three years ago. Now eleven, Sara was a complete mess and a shadow of her former self. She was still determined to get out of this place and expose it for all it's crimes.

"Just two more years…." Sara chanted within her head as her mantra to keep sane.

She was heading to the library to read up on a few topics to form her book report only to be tripped up and hit the ground.

"Have a nice trip, McDouchebag." A female voice familiar to her said.

"Fuck. It's Hajime." Sara thought.

Taya Hajime was the last of the Hajime after her older sister's unfortunate death and thus inherited what was left after their father was imprisoned. Some could say that Taya was a little hellion using her money to fervently get away with her mischief. She picked on Sara as she blamed her for her family being ruined. In a technical sense, Sara knew Taya had her there, but also knew Taya did not see like that.

"What is it, Taya?" Sara asked weakly.

"I need my book report done before Friday, McDicklick." Taya said pulling the lollipop out of her mouth. "I don't feel like doing it."

"I can't help you, Taya. I have my own load of work." Sara pleaded.

Taya kicked Sara in the ribs hard enough to flip her over on her back. Sara squealed in pain as Taya's foot was on her throat.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Taya said as Sara gagged for air. "That's adorable!"

Taya only let go once Sara was turning blue and Sara breathed in sweet air.

"I want that report done, and it better be a passing grade or else. Now get out of my way, you useless piece of trash." Taya said walking away as Sara crawled to her feet.

"I'm going to get out of this place, someday. And when I do, I am going to let you meet your sister in hell, Taya." Sara said panting for air.

Taya had not heard that. Sara knew she could not go to anyone here for help as she was seen as a pariah already. She could not call her papa for her as he had effectively abandoned her to this place. She knew it was her own fault for that, but there was still bitterness towards Seta for everything. It was especially souring today after she got a letter from Naru. If anything, Sara wanted to strangle Naru and rest of the old gang for failing to get her out of this place. Naru had explained what had happened to her and even sent some money for her. As much as she hated Naru, Sara kept contact with her if only to take advantage of the fact she sent cash. Sara needed it to fund herself for extras. Sara lumbered to the library with a look of determination. She just needed to keep her head low and tank the abuse. She found that painfully ironic…as she had become Keitaro.

"Just two more years…just two more years….and then I'll be free." Sara said to herself.

* * *

(A/N: It sucks to be Sara. Meet Taya Hajime, the half-sister of Kagura. She's a little hellion, and basically leads a posse. Basically, she's the worst of Sara and Mitsune with the violent drive of Naru with the man-hate. All and all, this came about it the fact Karndragon never did say how the headmistress dealt with Sara. I just took a tragic angle to it.)


	4. A Breath of Fresh Air

**Hinata Nevermore**

 **Chapter 4: A Breath of Fresh Air**

* * *

Light filtered out of the dark bedroom as Natsumi Otohime opened the door to her oldest daughter's room. The room was a bit of a mess as, much to Natsumi's regret, as said daughter become a Hikikomori. At first, she understood why she wanted to be alone at first. But days turned weeks and turned into three years. She was rarely out of the room and it was usually for food, washing, or going out for a bit.

"Mitsumi. Rise and shine…" Natsumi said sweetly.

A groan escaped as Mitsumi lumbered out. Nearing her thirties, Mitsumi had seen better days and looked scruffy.

"I don't want to get out of bed." Mitsumi groaned.

"Mitsumi, some letters came in. I also have some good news and bad news. Which do you want first?" Natsumi asked worriedly.

"Bad news, first. My life can't get any worse." Mitsumi said in a defeated tone.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but your grandfather had passed." Natsumi said with a few tears. "He left you this letter."

That did it and Mitsumi shot out of bed to take that letter. Her grandfather meant the world to her and she frantically tore open the envelope to read that letter. The first paragraph grabbed her alone.

 _"If you're reading this, you must be in dire need of a change. The same thing happened to me, long ago. I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life... real connections with other people and nature. So, I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong."_

In it was the deed to the family farm within a faraway place and the key to it. Grandpa Otohime had retired to a place quite far, a US territory that was a mystery to the world, the Ferngill Republic. He owned Onpa Farm in near _Pelican Town_. Finishing reading the letter, she put it down and started to pack her things much to Natsumi's shock.

"Mom, I'll need some money for a one-way plane ticket." Mitsumi said growing a sudden more serious tone. "I need to do this right before I have second thoughts."

Hearing that, Natsumi got the whole family involved in helping her pack. Mitsumi cleaned herself up readying to leave Japan possibly for good.

"I almost forgot. I've been withholding these letters…there's from…Narusegawa." Natsumi said nervously.

Mitsumi paused and when the first one came in and Natsumi answered that it was shortly after Hina's death. Mitsumi had not bothered to visit the funeral, but she had a feeling Naru had. Mitsumi had read that first letter which amounted to an overblown apology, some encouraging words not to kill herself, and some cash. Mitsumi tore up that letter but kept the cash. The other letters from Naru had cash in them to which Mitsumi tucked away. She could always read Naru's letters later. By nightfall, she was packed and at the airport boarding the plane as her family cheered her on. As the plane took off, Mitsumi was on her laptop looking up the place she would soon call home.

"Stardew Valley….what an odd place…but anywhere but here will make the perfect fresh start." Mitsumi said closing her laptop.

Sleep would come easy for her as a new future seemed within her grasp. Farming was something she was already decent at so why not use that skill for a profit?

* * *

(A/N: Short, but it hit the point I wanted to make. In "Worst Way to Go", Mitsumi wound up making herself a businesswoman running a melon business with a husband. I wanted to do something similar, but I decided not to. One, in my take on the ending in "Worst Way to Go", Mitsumi testified against Naru, Chisato, and Kagura leading to Mitsumi's reputation not going down the chutes before she had an epiphany earlier. However, I couldn't do it as she had that epiphany too late. So, I settled to do this instead, and make a challenge out of it!)

Mitsumi's Valley Life Challenge

Can Mitsumi leave her past behind and start anew in Stardew Valley? Or will her past come to haunt her?

Challenge Rules:

 ** _1) Try to be accurate to the Stardew Valley game. You can take a few liberties here and there but act as if you are expanding the source material._**

 ** _2) The type of farm that they end up in is up to you completely. In the game, there are five different farms._**

 ** _a. The Standard Farm is the basic one associated with land for crops and animals._**

 ** _b. Riverland Farm have the majority of this map be water making fishing viable on this farm for Lincoln and Leni. Water would significantly decrease the amount of farming area for them._**

 ** _c. Forest Farm has more trees on the map making it better for collecting wood and forage. Cliffs and ponds would decrease the amount of farming area for them._**

 ** _d. Hill-Top Farm is suited for mining as it is on rockier terrain. Additional cliffs and a stream decrease the overall farming area_**

 ** _e. Wilderness Farm is similar to the Standard Farm except that monster spawn at night. They would grow in level as Leni and Lincoln get stronger. Additional cliffs and ponds decrease the overall farming area though._**

 ** _3) If you wish not to this story as base, reasons why Mitsumi can be due to a broken heart or another tragedy._**

 ** _4) As per the game canon's, Mitsumi's parents will play the role of sending gifts to the player in the mail. Naru will also send gifts._**

 ** _5) Gamer option for them is available if you chose._**

 ** _6) You can use my Author's Note from my Maelstrom of Stardew story as a base for surnames of the characters, ages, and so forth._**

 ** _7) Whether the Hinata Sou girls or Keitaro visit or contact her is completely up to you._**

 ** _8) Have fun with this challenge!_**


	5. Sowing the Seeds of Swords

**Hinata Nevermore**

 **Chapter 5: Sowing the Seeds of Swords**

* * *

For Motoko, she found herself with little to complain for. Thanks to her family connections, she was able to scrub the ugly chapter of her time in the Hinata Sou under the rug to move on with her life. At that point, she had come to realize that maybe she did not want to consider going to try to retake being heiress to the school. She knew Tursuko deserved it all the more despite her marriage. It took some protesting, but the family accepted to grant her request to give the status to Tursuko even with her marriage. With that, Motoko had plans to figure things out from there. However, one ghost from the past had threw a wrench in that in the form of Daijiro Shōri. Essentially, he had the means to go public with his story and the family did not want to have their reputation to endure another bullet hole. So, the family settled to give a new "donation" to convince him not to, but it only served to make the point that Daijiro had his thumb on them. At the moment, Motoko was out in the countryside wanting some peace and quiet. The kenoda worked her way up through the ranks becoming much stronger than she was before. The morning air was crisp and clear as she arose to go outside her temporary rental place to meditate to find her center.

"Motoko, how it is to see you again." A familiar voice said snapping her out of her thoughts.

Her eyes snapped to see someone who she was actually hoping to see.

"Daijiro." Motoko said with mild surprise. "How are you even here?"

Daijiro stood in front of her a short distance away wearing a black, sleek, and modern shinobi shozoku and boots. She scowled at the heir to the tribe…of ninja. Motoko had studied up on them and their history. Three families joined forces to form a band of ninja, the Shōri, the Hayabusa, and the Branwen which made up the Gureishadou clan. Like the Aoyama, they endured history, but did so in the shadows. When Daijiro was hurt by Naru, Su, Mistune, and Motoko long ago, they gathered a dossier of information after watching them and their families. Motoko had realized they had enough to bury her family which was why her clan resorted to appeasement.

"Teleportation thanks to Raven." Daijiro said with a smirk. "I came to you to wrap things up. I know you've changed which is why I'm not here to really harm you. But I want to fight you."

Daijiro unsheathed an ornate steel katana raising it

"You caught me in the position where I could not defend myself back then. So, I want to give you a wakeup call." Daijiro said determined. "Now draw your blade and duel me."

Motoko got up and out came Shisui. She could not help but admit that the idea of straight fight has eluded her in so long.

 **[Cues: Naruto Shippuden Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 - Final Valley Theme 1]**

With both their blades out, they clashed with each other. Daijiro goes on offensive as Motoko parried most of his moves. Daijiro tried stabbing forward as Motoko blocks his blade from multiple angles before slashing forward, which Daijiro leaps backward to dodge. Their fight moved into an open field as they were neck and neck.

"Zanganken!" Motoko said releasing a crescent slash from her sword.

"Yakkodori!" Daijiro said firing his own crescent slash from his blade.

The two projectiles clashed causing an explosion as the sword users jumped back both with rabid smirks on their faces.

"I see that Sango hasn't dulled at all." Motoko said slyly.

"I could say the same about Shisui, but you're not going to win this one." Daijiro said confidently.

"It's been up and down with us. Someone you win and sometimes I win. It's all tied up, and I intend to win." Motoko remarked.

"Don't get cocky, Mot. That's how you lost the second time. Besides, I'm always learning new skills. Zankūshō!" Daijiro said firing a white ki blast from his hand.

She clashed against with Shisui before slicing it in two sending the halves to the side exploding behind her.

"So, you were learning Shinmei-ryū under my nose." Motoko said partly surprised.

"Motoko, mimicry helps. Also helps Raven and Summer were former students of your school." Daijiro said slyly. "A trademark for a ninja is to use all to his advantage. In a way, we're like Anything Goes. Since this is our tiebreaker, let's go all out."

 _[[Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Music] – Boss Battle 2]_

Out of his uniform, came a dozen shuriken whirling at her. Motoko got grazed by a few but rolled out of the way. Rushing to her bag, she got out her bow drawing a few arrows in the drawstring.

"Fūjin Ranbu Arrow Volley!" Motoko said as the arrows glowed as she fired them.

Two arrows nicked Daijiro's right arm, but he sliced another in two. Kunais came flying after Motoko in retaliation. They went out of their ways not to hold back on each other and soon the field was littered with scattered kunai, arrows, daggers, tanto and scorch marks. Both Daijiro and Motoko were ragged and panting both on opposite ends on the field. Daijiro's modern ninja wear was burnt slightly with a few cuts but mostly was mostly intact as it was designed to tank bullets and ki blasts. Motoko was wishing she had modernized hers as hers was a tattered mess. Her kimono jacket was shredded from the kunai exposing a sarashi as her last line of defense and her fit stomach.

"I see you're eyeing every detail, hentai." Motoko teased.

"Hypocrite, much? You were doing it for the whole fight." Daijiro teased back. "But I guess this suit is a bit tight."

The two's glare into each other's eyes meant one thing to the other, "Give me the climax!". Rain trickled before breaking out into a downpour.

 _[Cues: Bayonetta - OST - Let's Hit The Climax!]_

Both took off running towards each other and leapt into air readying their final blows. This was it, the tiebreaker that they both wanted to break so bad. Raven watched from afar thoroughly impressed and frightened by this. She hated to admit it, but her chances at becoming leader of the clan were growing slimmer.

 **"Ittoryu Iai: Shi Shishi Sonson!/ Shimen Ryu: Shin Ryūhazan!"** Daijiro/Motoko screamed as their final attacks clashed causing a bit of an explosion in the process that sent Raven.

[Cues: kudasai – a light in mine]

Daijiro and Motoko both hit the ground on their feet just a foot away from other as they slowly turned to face each other panting. The top half of Daijiro's ninja wear was in ruins and Motoko's sarashi was in tatters before falling off. Both were panting and at their limits but were just staring into each other's' eyes. Her black eyes met his purple ones and they stayed like that for a good while. Motoko and Daijiro had a contentious bond over the three years after the aftermath of Keitaro's crackdown. The pair that fought many times unknown to the Aoyama clan who thought they washed their hands of him by donating to Daijiro's company. The clan was going to have another problem.

"You shinobi bastard…" Motoko said panting.

"You kendoka bitch…" Daijiro said panting.

They pounced on each other, but not exactly to fight as they had dropped their swords. Motoko was going to deal with a fleshy saber. Raven get back on her tree and climbed to the vintage to see what was going on. The Branwen was mildly shocked by this.

"So, they're making love not war." Raven said with a sigh. "Young adults and their libidos."

Raven was not any better…as she was still watching them go on.

[Cues: kudasai - a night together]

Hours passed, Daijiro and Motoko were inside her rental place dressed in casual clothes both relaxing with a cup of tea.

"I can't believe we did that." Daijiro said sheepishly.

"The clan isn't exactly going to be happy that we started this, let alone the fact I let you deflower me." Motoko admitted.

"Do you regret it?" He asked.

"Not really…and since you orgasmed first, I won the fight." Motoko teased.

Daijiro admitted defeat, but said, "Well at least there's a good consolation prize….you."

Motoko could only blush.

"Motoko, there's something I need to admit. I did come to Japan to see you, but I want to wrap up some old business considering your formers friends." Daijiro remarked.

"I don't blame you for that. I just hoped what we have done made up for that." Motoko said.

"No, watching you become a true noble warrior and fighting me made up for that." Daijiro said with a wink. "I considering a sex a pleasant bonus."

"So, what do you even have planned?" Motoko asked curiously.

"Mitsune already works for my company so I'm not really after her. I have plans to get back at Su once she's released. And as for Naru, I dealt with her personally." Daijiro said as Motoko asked what he did.

He wanted to hide the truth but decided to be honest with her. Motoko was admittedly shocked by this, but also partly impressed.

"You reduced Naru and Chisato into pretty much being your "mistresses". I don't get it why. You're still paying them." Motoko remarked.

"Just enough for them to live off of. The thing is I made the offer, but I knew she would not take it until she was desperate enough. Eventually, she hit that point after Hina's funeral. She willingly threw her dignity and her pride to submit." Daijiro explained. "She's basically neutered."

"How did I not catch on? It's just like that doujin I co-wrote." Motoko said sheepishly. "I admit that's a bombshell, but I still say it's too good for her."

"Maybe, but she does have to live with the fact that if she doesn't get me off, she doesn't eat." Daijiro pointed out.

"Well then, serves her." Motoko said as they shared a laugh before suddenly stopping. "But what about Chisato?"

"Her? If you're looking for the vile bitch she was, that's gone. She's basically eager to try to stay on my good side." Daijiro said laughing a bit harder. "But the time with them can't compare to the time with you."

Motoko remembered how Nagisa and Keitaro looked so happy and she felt she missed on him. She looked over at Daijiro and decided she was not going to miss out again.

* * *

(A/N: Another chapter down. I wanted to give Motoko a bit more of a happy ending seeing that her end was left a bit vague. I also wanted to reveal a bit more on Daijiro's backstory and I figured making him a ninja would be the perfect parallel. So, yes, Daijiro/Motoko is a thing. What does this mean for Naru and Chisato? Well, that's a secret at the moment? Last in line is Su, but unlike the previous chapters, this one may end up a two-parter.) Edit: 10/17/18 – I screwed up in the lining for the first part of this chapter. I fixed to make it clear that Motoko was aiming to get Tursuko back as heiress to the school.


	6. Sara's Breakthrough - Amalla's Waterloo

**Hinata Nevermore**

 **Chapter 6: Sara's Breakthrough and Amalla's Waterloo**

* * *

 ** _One week later…_**

 **Kyoto, Japan**

Tursuko had received a call from Motoko getting news that she had found someone. The older sister was immensely happy to hear this and Motoko had explained that they were on the way to see her in just a few minutes. Tursuko and Hayato were surprised to find out Motoko's beloved was Daijiro and the fact they had been in contact for the past three years. Tursuko realized that with how the new couple acted, they were definitely intimate.

"I swear on the school, if he got her pregnant, I'll skewer him!" Tursuko thought darkly.

Daijiro was not the only one being threatened.

 **St. Clavius Academy**

Sara was hiding in one of the many empty classrooms in this massive school. Much to her misfortune, Taya's book report did not pass the SafeAssign plagiarism scan leading to Taya ending up in trouble. Plagiarism was treated with a heavy punishment and it was one that Taya could not bribe her way out. Sara knew full well that once Taya was done getting yelled at by the headmistress, she'd hunt her down.

[Cues: Outlast Official Soundtrack _ 21 Male Ward Chase]

"McDougal! Where are you, you gaijin fuck?!" Taya yelled in the halls.

Students were moving out of the madwoman's way as Sara knew she was coming. She climbed up on top of the cabinet and got into the vents. Sara was determined not to be found and began crawling. She could hear the door being kicked open as Taya looked around.

"Come on out, Sara! I believe not to break anything…important!" Taya said frantic.

Sara kept crawling going faster determined to get the hell out of there only to fall through an open vent falling into the hall thanks a loose bolt.

"There she is!" One of Taya's flunkies cried out.

"SARA!" Taya screamed as Sara scrambled away.

The rare event that the Headmistress that not in the school for a week and Sara could not enjoy it. Taya and her cronies were closing in and their chase brought them to the lunch room. Students were having their breakfast as Sara ran for her life while snagging food for her stomach. Taking a box of milk, she split it under Taya's foot causing her slip and crash into the trash can. Sara could not even enjoy the howling laughter of the other students or the sight of Taya covered in trash. Sara kept running wearing on her legs down like erasers. She found herself out of the main building and over at East Dorms. East Dorms were the newer dorms nearing a nearby beach. Sara went in to hide only to run into another student. A young man about twelve years of age who was one of many martial artists in the school. He stood at about 4'11" with light brown skin, red eyes, and black hair with blue ends. She wore the uniform of the school, a red Clavius vest over a white shirt with black khaki school slacks, disoriented with his collar unbuttoned and unfolded and his shirt untucked. This was Jun Branwen, son of Qrow. Jun was one of those children that could easily rule the school like Taya but did not just to enable himself to pull the rug under his enemies. Of course, Jun knew Taya would be after Sara after that disaster.

"My room is number four, downstairs to the left side. Take this, go in, and hide." Jun said giving her the key.

Not even questioning him, she obeyed right at Taya stormed in. The building was built on the edge of the road leading up to the library and cluster of classrooms (upper campus) and thus a bridge was made to cross directly to the lounge (where the second floor was).

[Music Ends]

"Taya, what do you want?" Jun said crossing his arms as she came out with her flunkies.

"Where's McDougal? Did you see the blonde bitch?" Taya asked.

"Why should I help you?" Jun said with a shrug. "I don't even like you considering you came from a family of traffickers and tax evaders."

"At least, I'm a pureblood not unlike you, you filth-ridden half-breed bastard." Taya said as Jun's eyes tightened. "Don't give me look, peasant. You don't have your precious sword."

Taya knew full well he was captain of the kendo club and even owned an actual broadsword. However, he was unarmed, and Taya thought he was not an issue. **SMACK!** Jun backhanded her before grabbing her by her collar and slamming her head against the window.

"Taya, you may be a "martial artist", but you're nothing more than a fucking thug with money to blow. You think I'm not a threat without my sword…try ninjutsu, jeet kune do, and Shemmi-ryu. The East dorms is my territory, and the people here are all under my protection. Got it?" Jun said twisting her arm getting her to squeal.

"Yes." Taya cried as Jun dragged her to the door to toss her out.

Her flunkies had just enough brain cells to think they could jump him with numbers only to be limping out black and blue.

"Dumbasses." Jun said going down to his dorm to find Sara sitting on his bed. "They're gone."

"Thank you, but why help me?" Sara remarked.

"A little sympathy. You had becoming a pariah coming, but Taya's just being a flat out cunt." Jun said sitting on the bed beside her. "So, I want to help you. I can get you the transfer papers to move to East Dorms."

"What do you want in exchange? You want something." Sara said looking him over.

Jun blushed not saying anything, but Sara took this the wrong way.

"If that's what you want, then that's fine. It's not even going to be my first time anyway…just you don't mind damaged goods." Sara said beginning to shed her uniform.

"Wait, I..mpph!" Jun was cut by a kiss.

He was tempted to finish his sentence, but hormones overrode him.

(A Half-Hour Later)

[Cues: kudasai - the girl i haven't met]

Sara looked up at the ceiling on the bedroll with no feeling of regret. It was more of an enjoyable experience and something she wished was her first instead of the headmistress. Jun finally found his voice.

"Sara, I actually just wanted to ask you out." Jun admitted as Sara whirled around. "I should have stopped you….but.."

Sara blushed feeling embarrassed and jumping the gun. Jun handed her a can of root beer from a small fridge as they cracked one open together.

"But what did you mean when you said you were damaged goods?" Jun asked with concern. "You can tell me."

She did not why, but she did. Jun put his drink down and barely hugged her from behind as tears spilled down his face. They were like that for a moment as Sara assured it was okay.

"How often did she do that to you?" Jun asked.

"Once, and I've been taking Taya's abuse to prevent an incident from occuring that have me see the headmistress again." Sara remarked. "Just two more years, and I'll be free of this place. Then, I can expose my story and bring this place down."

"What if I help you?" Jun offered. "I know you don't have connections. I, on the other hand, do."

A tear streamed down her face as she said, "Why do you even want her a pariah?"

June turned her around and gently said, "You're still a human being. It'd make be a bad boyfriend if I didn't help you."

"You won't be liked for helping me. You do know that?" Sara said.

"Fuck them then. I don't care if the other students don't like me. I have my friends, I have East Dorm, I have my family, and I have you. Popularity is fleeting anyway." Jun remarked.

"Well I don't have class for another hour, can you take down to the beach?" Sara asked as she got dressed.

"With pleasure, my lady." Jun said getting his swim trunks.

In a way, Sara was a lot like Keitaro. Just like him, she met somewhere who'd be the key to climb out of the hole they were in. In the following week, thanks to Jun, Sara was moved from North Dorm to East Dorm. With her there, Taya could not risk touching her without bringing the wrath of Jun on her. In due time, Taya would get what was coming.

 ** _Another week passes…_**

[Cues: Final Fantasy VI - Slam Shuffle (Zozo) [Remastered]]

 **Molmol**

The kingdom had seen better days as the fallout of Princess Su's actions had put holes in the economy and trade. The value of the currency dropped as businesses were ruined. Trade was cut off from Japan, the U.S, and other major players as they were essentially being given the Cuban treatment. The rich and influential were able to escape to their branches in other countries while ditching their Molmolian citizenship in the process leaving the middle class and poor to scramble to survive. The royal family was struggling to prevent a revolt knowing it was only the fact there was a bit of money left prevent a full-scale one. Inside the palace, Amalla Su was trying to run her kingdom which was hanging by threads. She scowled at the reports that talk of a rebellion could be coming. She muttered a few curses along with some directed at Lamba Su. Lamba Su was around during the fallout, but it was all too much for him. He used a visit to the embassy in the United States as an excuse to make an escape. She had no idea where he ran off and did not really care to find out. All she knew was she had to do something to save her country.

"A real shame your precious country has fallen apart…" A mocking voice said.

Amalla got up and down came Daijiro from the ceiling with a smirk on his face. Amalla knew him all too well.

"Daijiro. What the hell are you doing in my country?!" Amalla said about to call the guards only for Daijiro to put his foot down on her hand.

"Oh no, you don't. We need to talk because I have an offer." Daijiro remarked. "Unless you want the rebels to suddenly gain more means for supplies."

"You've been supplying them?!" Amalla said as he took his foot of her hand.

She rubbed her hand as he remarked, "I'm only donated food for the poor. The Americans are aiding the rebels. Trump thinks he can score brownie points by funding the rebels. He's repeating history with the predecessors did in the Middle East, the hypocrite. He's even teamed up with Russia and China to split your country like a Sunday Pie."

Amalla paled doubting she could even take on three superpowers in their state.

"A shame you don't have Su. She could just build nukes to ward them off. As a fellow inventor, I respected her genius. Too bad, she's a fucking moron in common sense." Daijiro remarked. "But here's you, with no options yet another then to bend over to them. I can offer a way out."

"How?" Amalla yelled.

"Simple. The Gureishadou clan leads a takeover of Molmol and brings new life into this place for the poor while "disposing" of the remnants of the failing royal family. You won't actually die though." Daijiro said acting grand as he jumped of the desk. "The kingdom falls and a new one rises. Thus, trade is opened up and the economy flourishes again."

"And if I do this…well I be able to leave?" Amalla asked.

"No. If you think you can walk out of the kingdom without no act of karma, you're dead wrong. Your family will face a punishment. I'll give you a choice. Life in prison, death, or a life of slavery? Considering you're jailing the dissidents, I bet they all want a piece of you." Daijiro said coldly. "And as for Kaolla, I can find a way if I must."

Amalla snarled but had only a sigh. She remarked that Lamba Su got away only for him to shake his head.

"He hadn't. He did escape to South America, but Ryu Hayabusa killed him after hunting him down. You thought you could shrug off my lawsuit and laughed when I swore vengeance years ago for all the shit Kaolla put me though. Well, Amalla, you thought wrong. A lot like Narusegawa did against Keitaro all those years ago, and look where she is now, fallen to me." Daijiro said as she went wide-eyed. "Oh. I didn't kill her. I offered her a job to serve me, and she took it with the look of running out of options. You have that same look."

Amalla shook with a bit of anger before coming to a solution.

"I'll do it. I'll serve, but under one condition. My sister is not to be killed…" Amalla said.

"Just remember that I own you, I own your ass." Daijiro said with a smirk. "And she does too."

From a shadowy corner came Motoko put from Amalla's shock. She was hoping for help, but that would never come.

"You should be lucky that he wants to keep you for us instead of putting your behind in some brothel in China." Motoko said icily. "Just be happy that Daijiro sees use in Kaolla and needs you alives."

"Use in Kaolla for what?" Amalla asked.

"Don't worry about that at the moment, all you need to worry your little head is making it all convincing on your surrender." Daijiro remarked. "But first, you'll have to deal with your master and mistress."

Amalla knew what he meant. Molmol would fall within the month, its royal family "captured" in a swift assault on the country. Of course, Amalla had provided the needed information for the Gureishadou to lead a successful strike to take down anyone loyal to the royal family. The council was slain by Motoko and Daijiro themselves. Guards willing to fight for Amalla were slaughtered to the last man. Motoko and Daijiro had went ahead to get Amalla to "surrender". The couple had found where they had arranged to meet, in her bedroom. Amalla lie in bed wearing just a robe looking at a photo taken her, Lamba, and Kaolla. She had a glass of Molmol wine in her hand swishing it around. Regret ran through her mind yet a bit of relief was there as well. Her door was opened, and in came Motoko and Daijiro as planned.

"This is Mr. and Ms. Geist speaking. We have Amalla secured, vacate the castle and focus on the last of the council." Motoko and Daijiro said to her earpieces as they got a "Roger" in response.

Once that was done, they removed the earpieces.

"So, it's done?" Amalla said with a sigh.

"Yes, it's all been neutralized. Molmol has fallen." Daijiro said. "Now I believe we need to claim the prize."

"Indeed." Motoko said with a perverse grin of her own.

Amalla got up as Daijiro locked the door. Downing her glass of wine, she slipped off her robe baring her body to them. She knew she had lost greatly that day, but there was a small inkling of satisfaction in that she assured the safety of her people and her sister. Kaolla was in for a bit an awakening…

* * *

(A/N: Some of you wanted to see more Sara, and I granted your wish. Admittedly, I wanted a subtle but tragic way to show messed up the damage from the Headmistress was. I do think I nailed it. Motoko's in on Daijiro's plan of "vengeance", and Molmol's fallen. Molmol has gotten away with too much in enabling Su. If there's a fanfic by Snafu the Great where he can show realism putting bullets in the Chinese Amazons, why not take over Molmol?! Depending on how things go, next up could be the final chapter.)


	7. Tied Up Ends (Ranma's End)

**Hinata Nevermore**

 **Chapter 7: Tied Up Ends**

 **(** A/N: This chapter came about when I realized that the original had not completely gave Ranma or Ristuko an ending. Not I'm not completely familiar with the series, but thankfully Snafu the Great's work will aid. In fact, he's an inspiration for how I wanted to do this chapter. In fact, they'll be plenty of shout-outs to his work. This chapter will double as interquel and a prelude to our final chapter. **)**

* * *

 **(Part A – Nerima Nevermore)**

 **(One Year After "For His Own Sake", Two Years Before "Hina Nevermore")**

 **Shinsuke's Apartment Building**

Ranma was on his way home after a long day of work. He took up a job at a gym as a personal trainer where he rather popular much to his chagrin. Still, he rather be dealing with those admirers than deal with his old home. As he walked down the hall to his apartment, he ran into Ritsuko who had her luggage in hand.

"Sorry about th…wait, you're moving out?" Ranma asked.

"I really don't want to, but I'll need to confront something of my past. By the way, there's someone waiting for you at your door." Ritsuko said before hurrying to leave.

Ritsuko was surprised that Gendo had saved the world, but he had gotten himself arrested in the process. Using children as super soldiers and human cloning was not exactly looked well upon even if they saved the world. After Ristuko gave her testimony to those agents a year ago, she thought she had washed her hands of NERV. Sadly, that was not the case as now she had two things to do, be a witness in Gendo's trail and prepare for her own. Despite quitting, Japan still held her partly responsible. She felt guilty when she learned of what happened to Shinji, Rei, and Asuka.

As for Ranma, when he came up to his door he spotted a familiar face near it, Akane. The bluenette looked she had seen better. She sat on the ground next to his door apparently asleep. What Ranma was, she looked roughed up with a few old and fresh bruises on her body. Her gi was tattered up, had a blue jacket, and kung fu shoes. Next her were a few bags. She looked like hell. Ranma was tempted to ignore, but his conscience changed his mind after smelling a hint of blood on her. He opened his apartment door and carried everything of hers (along with the body inside). Setting on a chair, he gently woke her up. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Ramna…I…oh crap!" Akane said clutching her stomach in pain. "Bathroom?!"

Ranma pointed the way as Akane rushed in slamming the door behind. Ranma wished she could not hear the sounds of Akane spewing chunks. She came out after ten minutes and flushing the toilet looking sicker than before.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ranma asked concerned.

"In a way, it's all that was coming to me and eating some bad curry. You're going to get some cleaning supplies for that toilet." Akane said plopping down on the chair. "But you're wondering why I'm here. I…had no one else to turn to because something is going down at Furinkan. Something bad."

Ranma took a seat with a look of seriousness on his face. He knew Akane well, and one thing she rarely showed was fear. Whatever was going down scared her enough to come to him.

"After you left Nermia, things started to go downhill. For one, the people of Furinkan was not exactly pleased to learn the details of why you left. Overtime, we became pariahs, especially your father, mother, and my own father. Thankfully, it was not too bad for myself, Nabiki, and Kasumi. But things didn't get better. A new girl had moved into town, Mari Kazahana, and things went further downhill." Akane said beginning her explanation.

"Mari? I remember her. We fought once before after I left Nermia and I was on route here." Ranma said quizzically. "She was good. Damn good. We fought with nothing held back, and in the end, I won by the skin of my teeth. Doesn't help each member of the family can mold sand."

"Well, that explains how she and her family were so strong. Well, the Kazahana has a grudge…against your father and Nabiki for past transgressions." Akane went on. "Your father had cheated them out of scrolls and cash while training you, and Nabiki had blackmailed one of their associates into restarting his gambling addiction who finally called on his family for help."

The Kazahana were a lot like of Shōri except without the subtly and twice the sadism in their actions. They came and were slowly working to ruin their enemies.

"Dr. Tofuu had broken up with Kasumi over this and left town shortly after they came. Kasumi did not take it well and got drunk. I don't even know if it was because they planned it or just shit luck on our end, but she wound up having a drunk one-night stand with Mari's uncle. They held the video over Nabiki to force her into handing over her rackets. She made a wager instead, me against Mari." Akane said as Ranma sighed.

Ranma knew well enough that Akane did not stand a chance against her. Akane was shaking remembering that awful day.

 _Akane laid on the ground completely drained as Mari looked down at her with a disappointed look on her face. Mari had only one bruise on her face where Akane had several._

 _"You bruised my face? I made a side wager with Genma that I could win without a mark, Akane." Mari said glaring at her._

 _"You bitch….I won't lose." Akane said defiant._

 _Akane staggered onto her feet and charged at her only to get herself trapped and restrained with sand._

 _"Did you know that if you superheat sand, it'll turn to glass." Mari said darkly. "Seeing it's all over your body, it could ruin you. Hell, you may not be able to fight again. Seeing that I have to pay that fat panda, I may as well add insult to injury."_

 _She clenched her hand painfully constricting Akane's body with the slow sounds of bones crushing. Mari walked up to her close to her and whispered, "Akane, your arrogance is going to get you killed someday. After this, if you're feeling lucky, you can be always come for a rematch to save your precious honor. Or you can run with your life intact. Your choice."_

 _CRUNCH! The sand crumbled leaving a broken Akane to hit the dirt as Mari and her family walked away to leave Nabiki, Genma, Nadoka, Soun, and Kasumi to "pick up the trash" as Mari said it._

Ranma cringed hearing it only thankfully that Mari never used her sand to crush his bones.

"I was never going to fight again, but through a miracle, I was able to recover. My reputation had hit rock bottom. By then, Kasumi had fled. She just couldn't take any of this anymore. She packed up and left Nermia. I haven't seen her since." Akane admitted.

"Huh, that would explain why I got a call from Kasumi a while back about how she set herself in some place called Stardew Valley." Ranma said. "She gave me a number. But what happened next?"

"I had recovered and Genma managed to rally most of the Wrecking Crew to declare war on the Kazahanas. Even the Chinese Amazons wanted a piece against the Kazahanas, as they had an old feud to settle. I was going to join in, but I learned of something. Something horrible. I had snuck near where they were living, and I learned that they were going to fight us, but not alone. They had gathered plenty of people. People who had a grudge against your father and mine. I realized exactly what Mari meant with her words. I was trying to run, but I got caught in Mari's sand. She confronted me, and I pleaded for my life offering anything in return." Akane mused.

"So, what did she ask for?" Ranma asked as tears spilled down her face.

"For me to leave Nermia without telling anyone about what I had overheard. She was asking me to leave everyone to get blindsided. I remember she asked if I was arrogant enough to believe that I could fight her again, and I…admitted I couldn't. I had gotten stronger, but I knew I just couldn't. I accepted her offer. I went home, packed what I could, and bolted. That was two weeks ago. After I left, I had no real idea where to go or what to do. I had run into Happosai a day later in Azuban-Juuban." Akane explained thinking back to her meeting with the old pervert.

 _Happousai had mixed feelings seeing Akane having been informed by Ranma a week previous about why he had left Nermia. However, the old grandmaster was curious to why Akane was here instead of Nermia. She had reluctantly spilled the beans about everything since Ranma left._

 _"Explains why I found you in the streets. Those fools, this only confirms everything Ranma said." Happosai grumbled._

 _"How much did he tell?" Akane asked._

 _"Enough that I want to throttle that both. However, I'll just leave the Kazahanas do the dirty work. Those two idiots have abused by beloved school for the last time." Happousai said infuriated. "And as for you, I'm willing to forgive. I'm saddened you had to learn your lesson the hard way, but maybe it was for the best."_

 _"Doesn't erase the guilt." Akane said weakly._

 _"You did what you had to. You wanted to live, and that's more valuable than honor." Happousai said handing her a couple bills of yen. "You can at least start over and not repeat your father's mistake. Now if you excuse me. I have to deal with my soon to be former students."_

 _Happousai hopped off for Nermia leaving Akane pondering what to do next._

"He was the reason that I decided to find you…in hopes of starting over and for a bit of help. I only hope that the bridge for us isn't completely burned." Akane said. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

Ranma could have said no, but there was still a small part that wanted her with him. He probably was going to regret it, but he had said yes.

-o-

 _One Year Later_

Time flown by for them. Akane took time to fully recover, and the compassionate girl he knew returned. Isana and Shinsuke had let her stay with Ranma provided she paid half the rent. It led to Akane getting a job with Ranma at that said gym, and she had to deal Ranma's admirers. Seems some of them had wound her crushing on her as well much to her chagrin. Akane had started to attend Le Cordon Bleu Hinata, a culinary school, after accidently poisoning Ranma with her cooking. There, she wound up meeting Shinobu forming a friendship with her. As for Ranma and Akane, it was a slow progression to being friends, and an even slower one to lovers. Akane learned to tolerate and help with Ranma's curse and was working to find a way to cure it.

However, it'd be the one-year anniversary of Akane coming to Ranma when they received a guest from their past.

"Ranma, I'm almost done with dinner." Akane said stirring the pot. "Hurry up, and get out here."

Ranma came out to the kitchen to see what a feast for him was practically waiting for him. Ranma could cook himself, but he was impressed with the spread. He sat at the table savi

"I wanted to something special to celebrate. It's been a year since I left Nermia behind, and I left like wanting to be the most of that. Plus, I've set something special planned for desert." Akane said setting the pot on the table pecking Ranma's cheek.

Before Ranma could think about what she meant, a door of knock stopped Akane from sitting.

"I'll get it." Akane said going over to the front door tossing aside her apron.

She opened the door to see Happousai there and the two were surprised to see each other.

"I taught this was Ranma's home." Happousai said.

"It is. I just live here with…you could come in for dinner." Akane said letting him in.

"Tch. Old lech. I'm surprised you found me." Ranma said the old grandmaster took a seat.

"I knew where you were, but I decided to stay out of it. Forgive me, that was a mistake. I'm glad you did get away from your parents. I bet you're wondering what happened because I assumed Akane explained everything." Happousai said looking over to Akane.

"Go on." Ranma said as he began eating.

"I arrived right in the heat of the battle. The neighborhood was an absolute disaster zone. Bullets, ki blasts, arrows, and all manner of mayhem occurred. The Kazahana had many backing them, and the Nermia Wrecking Crew was losing bad. I hate to say it, but most of them perished. Your father had the gall to flee like a coward and leave everyone to the slaughter. Threw your mother in the way of Mari's sand and fled. I managed to save Colonge, Shampoo, Ukyo, and Nabiki but not without injury. Colonge's wounds were fatal…Shampoo was devasted." Happousai said sadly.

He was glad that he and Colonge had one last talk to clear the air for his misdeeds, and Colonge begrudgingly had to ask him to watch over Shampoo as she was the last of the Chinese Amazons. Happousai remembered her last words.

 _"Oh kami, I'm leaving the last of the Chinese Amazons to you of all people….."_

"I may have been a pervert, but I did love Colonge. I kept my promise of looking after Shampoo. As for Ukyo, she was royally pissed about being manipulated into that mess. She left for home and she's restarted her Okonomiyaki business in Ikebukuro with plans to expand here. Nabiki, on the other hand, took longer to recover from her injuries. She's about to complete her stint in prison. She got nailed on a minor charge of extortion. She lucked out and only got a year due to the attack roasted her home along with any more evidence. She'll be out by next week." Happousai said giving some closure to Akane.

"And our parents?" Ranma asked.

"Soun got killed by Mari's mother, Nadoka got impaled due to Genma using her as a shield, and as for Genma, I dealt with him personally." Happousai said remembering that day.

Genma begged to live and Happousai had only a Happou Dai Karin to roast him and the Tendou School of Anything Goes into a smoking crater. Happi had inadvertently saved Nabiki from a longer prison stay due to destroying the evidence hidden within its walls.

"So, that leaves you my boy. I wanted to come to officially declare you as my heir to the school of Indiscriminate Grappling. As for Akane, seeing she's change, she can keep her claim to the school. Ranma, you'll make Grandmaster in no one and I can retire at last." Happousai said gleefully.

"Wait, what about Nabiki?" Akane asked.

"Oh right. Kasumi hasn't made contact with her at all, and I doubt she'll be welcomed in her hometown. I could send her your way if you want." The old master offered.

"Yeah, no. Let Kasumi get a ghost from her past. I already have one and that's enough for me." Ranma said finishing his meal.

"Well then, with that settled. I need to go. Shampoo assisting me in getting some business done." Happousai said leaving. "I'll be seeing you soon."

Happi had a grudge of his own with one Hina Urashima. Now that she had no family backing her up, he had no one in the way. Despite the interruption, Ranma was able to get the special desert Akane promised consisting of some home-made ice cream and Akane's "creampie" afterwards.

* * *

 **(Part B: One Last Visit to the Hinata Sou)**

 _A Week after Chapter 6_

Naru did not what was more insulting. The fact that she was back in Hinata City, or the fact that she was heading up to her old haunt, the Hinata Sou. Naru had a bit of a disguise as she walked through a disguised Daijiro. Apparently, Daijiro had something planned and needed her as a distraction. They had gotten rooms at the Hinata Sou and all Naru had to do was stay in her old room.

"I don't know whether this is a good thing or an insult." Naru thought bitterly.

She had no idea why Daijiro insisting on coming here. He had told her he wanted to give her closure, but she could smell that was not even the truth. At the very least, she could enjoy her trip down memory lane even if it was painful.

As for Daijiro, he was staying in Kaolla's room to which he was glad they had not renovated it and left it unchanged. It made things less stressful for him. He got up from his futon and put the "Do Not Disturb" clip on the doorknob he was given from the manager. He set up a blow up doll and tucked it in the futon just in case. He got to work.

"Now according to Motoko, Su's lab was accessed through a hidden panel. Most likely, the cops either raided it or haven't found it yet." Daijiro said to himself walking through the forested room. "Now she said it was hidden it an odd colored…there we go."

Daijiro found the bush and the hidden panel under it. Flipping it got the path to her lab as a small elevator rose up silently from the lake opening up.

"Heh." Daijiro said going into his duffel bag.

He got ninja wear with added face mask and gloves before jump kicking into the elevator. He regretted that as it was a bit cramped. He hit the button but was caught off guard by being teleported to the lab.

"Son of a…she has teleportation technology! It beats out my basic stuff. I can only teleport objects." He thought. "Looks like the police and Japanese Defense Force haven't found this place yet, but I shouldn't dawdle. They did get most of her materials that were in the open, so I should be quick."

He got to the computer and booted it up getting a list of what was missing (i.e. taken by the authorities).

"Okay, there's still two mini reactors hidden in the parking garage, and plenty for schematics here for most of her inventions." Daijiro said looking over the list. "Wait, this bitch had the cure for cancer and AIDS just laying around! She could have rich, or at least richer, had she not had such a womanchild."

Using a mobile hard drive, he connected it to begin draining the information out of Su's supercomputer. Thankfully, there were schematics to the supercomputer as well for him to upgrade his own. He got to work on the shelves raiding the inventions there. Mecha-tamas, lasers, and the like stuffed into suitcases. He called Motoko on a cheap burn phone.

"It's me, darling. I got everything, and it's still there. The cops got most of the reactors except for two. They're in the parking garage." Daijiro said.

"I'm already nearby with the moving van. Raven and Summer are with me." Motoko responded.

"Even better. Have Raven make a portal to me." Daijiro responded.

In a few seconds, a portal formed as Raven stepped out being handed suitcases to load up on the truck. Said moving van on the road near the driveway leading into the parking lot. Summer snuck into the parking garage recovering the small reactors leaving Raven to swoop in to get her.

"Well, we're done here. I've checked over the camera footage, and already deleted the footage for outside camera and in here. It'll reset in about five, so go now! If the cops find this, they'll find nothing from an empty room with a useless computer." Daijiro said smugly as the data was drained.

Unplugging and pocketing his portable hard drive, he had to move fast. He dashed for the elevator and took it up. He was about to hang up the phone, but Motoko let out a yell.

"Daijiro! The cops are heading for the Hinata. I just got a call from Qrow, they've discovered that they may have missed a lab. Hurry out of there!" Motoko warned.

"On it, let's ensure that our burn phones are destroyed. I'll see you, love." Daijiro remarked.

"You too." Motoko said hanging up.

Once back in the room, Daijiro jumped out into land scrambling to the bush pulling the lever to close the elevator. Using a smoke bomb, he hastily changed into sleepwear diving for his futon. Shoving his gear into his backpack, he put a pillowcase over the dummy to make it look like a body pillow hiding under the covers pretending to sleep. Not ten minutes later, he dozed off when a knock at the door woke him up. He got up and opened the door to see one cop and the temporary manager he met earlier.

"I'm so sorry to awake you, sir. But it seems that I made a mistake. This room is mostly still under investigation by JSDF and the police. I'm sorry, but I'll need to put you in another room." The manager remarked.

"That's fine. We all make mistakes. I can find my friend in her room." Daijiro said calmly.

He got his things and left hiding a smirk on his face as more cops entered Su's old room to search it. He went up to Naru in her room.

"Why are you here?" Naru asked.

"Cops needed to investigate the room I was in. So, I came to stay here for the night." Daijiro said putting his stuff down. "But since we're alone..."

"Could we not…at least for tonight. Being here allowed to think…to realize that I wasted a good thing. I could have had it made, but I was too full of shit to use it. I squandered it and look at me, I'm basically your and Motoko's cumrag." Naru said in a quiet and mournful tone. "If it's ok, can I just grieve?"

"That's…fine with me. If it's that important to you, I can let you have it. I still want a good "wake-up call"." Daijiro teased.

"Pervert." Naru huffed.

"You say that, yet you enjoy it." Daijiro said going to sleep on his futon.

Naru could not even deny that. The next morning came just as Daijiro did waking to the sweet sight of Naru down on him working her tongue.

"Good, you swallowed it to leave no trace." Daijiro said relaxed as Naru gulped.

That actually was not the reason, but she played along with it. The two packed up and checked out with no issue at all. Naru was still suspicious over Daijiro's actions, but her thoughts were interrupted by Daijiro giving her a roll of yen to "go shopping".

"You're fucking lucky that you pay well." Naru said snatching it off and heading off for the shops.

"And she's lucky, she's a good lay." Daijiro thought as he walked behind the teashop to shed the wig and fake contacts before heading down the steps.

There was Motoko waiting for him at the bridge to Toudai and he surprised her with an embrace from behind whispering, "It went just as planned."

"The equipment was moved to one of the warehouses outside of the city. So, where's Naru?" Motoko asked.

"I sent her out shopping. She'll be busy for a while." Daijiro said pecking her neck gently. "I'm just glad I got out when I did."

"They found the lab but did not get a thing. Apparently, one of the officers accidently activated the security system and it shorted itself out." Motoko explained.

"Ha. Looks like the plan is all coming together. Want to go get some breakfast?" Daijiro asked.

"We can, but I'd like to see my cousin first. We'll need a change of clothes too." Motoko remarked. "I got us transportation. Consider it a gift from your grandmother."

Motoko pointed over to a nearby parking lot where a familiar bike from a famous movie layed.

"Kick fucking ass! That's the 1965 Vespa SS 180 scooter! It's even customized just like Haruko's from FLCL!" Daijiro geeked out as Motoko give him the keys.

Daijiro hastily got on with Motoko behind him as the two took off finally leaving the Hinata Sou behind possibly for good.

* * *

(A/N: And Ranma's dealt with, but what about Nabiki? I'll leave that up to you, the viewers on what should happen her and Shampoo? Should Nabiki reunite with Kasumi/Akane and be accepted? Or not? You decided. Either way, it's time to wrap this show up and for me to finish the last tale for the month, Within the Geist.)


	8. This It Is and Nothing More?

**Hinata Nevermore**

 **Chapter 8: This It Is and Nothing More?**

* * *

(A/N: And we have our final chapter, I want to thank MonoSheep, DSX64215, Karndragon, and Snafu the Great. Your four deserve it, especially Karndragon. Surely, you rock!)

* * *

Keitaro had it made, a beautiful wife, getting to attend a prestigious university to finish his degree in art, great friends, and a beautiful son. The only thing he wanted was a house of his own to which he was working on by putting money on the side for it. At the moment, Keitaro was sitting right outside the Shichimura Apartment Complex enjoying the morning air with Ranma.

"It's a shame Duncan and Zack went back home to continue their studies. I miss those two." Keitaro remarked.

"Hell, Kayuza ran off in search of the legendary treasure in Nermia." Ranma said with a sigh. "Let's just pray she won't come back cursed. Wait…what the hell?"

[Cues: The Pillows – Come Down (Insturmental)]

Both could hear music in the distance and a growing dust cloud coming at the complex. A speeding scooter was roaring on the way there. Isana and Shinsuke come down to get the blur coming faster until it drifted to a complete stop revealing a familiar face to Keitaro.

"Motoko?" Keitaro said utterly confused.

[Cues: The Pillows – Sad Sad Kiddie (Instrumental)]

The music shifted to another tune as the couple got off the scooter. Daijiro opted to wear a bright red coat opened to reveal a black top with "戦闘" (Combat) emblazoned on the front, black pants, white boots, a white scarf, and a pair of googles. Motoko's choice of wardrobe surprised Keitaro (and Nagisa who walked down). She wore a green tube top under a short, lavender jacket, and a white belt with a silver heart-shaped belt buckle. She wore black leggings, white boots with horizontal purple stripes on the top, and unique sunglasses with a black tint and an orange, slightly v-shaped rim. Keitaro's jaw hung wide in shock as Daijiro turned off the bike.

[Music Ends]

"Hey Nagisa, Where's Kotaro?" Keitaro asked his wife.

"Asleep." Nagisa said.

"Good, because I want to ask, what the fuck am I looking at?" Keitaro said flatly.

"I can't try a new look?" Motoko asked slipping off her shades. "I came by to see you, my sister, and my nephew."

"Oh, well it's good to see you to. Who's your friend?" Nagisa asked.

"My soon to be fiancé." Motoko said.

Keitaro promptly took the coffee Shinsuke was drinking and took a big gulp before doing a spit take.

"Okay, you've got to be something if my cousin of all people is saying that." Nagisa remarked.

"Name's Daijiro Shōri." Daijiro said modestly.

"Wait a second, I remember you! You were the guy that got assaulted by…the girls years ago. I kind of owe you an apology." Keitaro said sheepishly.

"Don't need one, I already got my revenge." Daijiro said with a grin earning confusion from everyone before continuing, "I've been planning revenge since I left Hinata City, but you inadvertently started it off. My plan was to prevent you from getting your precious promise girl, for you to lose the inn, get the girls kicked out, and deal with them one by one. But you, Keitaro, did that for me. So, for finally growing a pair, you're forgiven, and I won't sue you like the Aoyamas."

"Oh…well thank you." Keitaro said awkwardly.

"Wait, I've heard of your family. The Shōri…there's one of the families that makes up the Gureishadou clan, right?" Ranma asked looking over Daijiro.

Daijiro nodded and Ramna looked back at Keitaro saying, "Keitaro, you dodged a serious bullet here. The Gureishadou are pretty famous in the martial artist community for their skills, but infamous for how they deal with their enemies."

"He's right. The Aoyama actually has a feud with Gureishadou for centuries which seeing that Motoko is dating Daijiro, is either going to end or intensify." Isana said.

"Wait, you said that I was spared, but what of the rest?" Keitaro asked curiously.

"That's a secret, but I suppose you deserve to know. But under one condition, this is between us and no one else. Ranma can be let too, as part of this concerns him too." Daijiro said seriously.

Keitaro could not help but be curious and accept.

-x-

 **Ranma and Akane's Apartment**

 _Daijiro had explained a few details leaving some details out_ ….and the reactions were mixed.

"So, you basically give Mitsune and Shinobu jobs. I don't really see that as revenge. I mean they do work for you now, but it doesn't seem as bad for you to make us keep a secret." Keitaro said confused.

"This is something just to break the ice." Ranma said reading Daijiro's expression.

"You're still as sharp as ever, Saotome." Motoko said. "Yes, there's more. There's me, but I wouldn't call what happened between us revenge. He and I wound up working through our sexual tension after suppressing it for so long."

"You and me both, sister." Akane said with a chuckle.

"I'm surprised Tendo's alive considering the fallout with Kazahanas." Daijiro said in mild surprise.

"Wait, did you kno-" Akane and Ranma said only for Daijiro to cut in, "They weren't the only ones who had a grudge against your father."

Daijiro had revealed that Genma pissed off many dojos, schools, criminal organizations, and people in general with his ways, but no one could find him.

"However, I found out thank to you. You leaving Nermia to come here revealed exactly where Genma was hiding. I considering going after Genma, but I was too focused on my revenge for the Hinata girls as they were a more personal matter. Funny enough, the Kazahanas found you by chance. Now, my family and the Kazahana flame don't get along. Hell, when my clan found out, they were moving to attack them, but I called them back long enough to ensure they got their blood feud with your father, Ranma. Right after, they stormed. The Kazahana are no more." Daijiro said darkly.

"Damn." Akane said stunned.

"So, is Akane the only survivor?" Daijiro asked.

"No. Happousai had saved a few. Shampoo is with the old fart. Ukyo's with her family. Kasumi had left way before the fallout. Nabiki was saved during it but ended up in prison. She's out and living with Kasumi in such faraway place…Stardew Valley or something." Akane explained.

"But what happened to the rest of the girls?" Nagisa asked a bit impatient.

"Well, I haven't gotten to Mitsumi yet. I'm having my team locate her. Su's still in prison, but even when she does get out. She's got no country to come to." Daijiro said.

"Oh right, I heard the Gureishadou took over Molmol in some sort of uprising. I assume you had a direct hand in it." Ranma said as Daijiro and Motoko confirmed. "Damn, you went all out."

"Yeesh, isn't that a bit much?" Keitaro asked.

"Their country was getting the Cuban treatment. Hell, North Korea was seen as better by comparison. There were rebels already planning an attack, but we swooped in first getting the queen to surrender." Daijiro said. "Checkmate for her. Lamba had fled earlier too before we came leaving Amalla with little options."

"To think if Molmol had just paid your hospital fees in the lawsuit years ago, you wouldn't be taking them over in revenge." Keitaro said with a bitter laugh. "But what about Naru?"

"Let me ask, how do you break a woman like Naru? The answer is you run her out of options. The thing is, I sent her an e-mail with an offer to work for me personally. She did not respond to it, but she did eventually answer. She ran out of options and begged me for the job. So, I "hired" her and even got Chisato as a bonus as "servants"." Daijiro said as he finished devoured his breakfast. "I actually got to those two first."

"Basically, over-glorified toys for our amusement." Motoko said bluntly. "Doing whatever we ask of them."

"Prove it." Keitaro said in disbelief.

Daijiro got out his phone and went to his gallery showing them a picture. Blood trickled down his nose the sight, Nagisa had a hung jaw, and Akane looked away with a blush alongside Ranma.

"You can't be…Well I'll be damned." Keitaro said as he looked down to see the picture. "Okay, with the look on her face, I can see that she broke. Not going to lie, this is oddly cathartic for me."

"Just remember this is between us, and I may have work for you in my company if you want." Daijiro said with a wink. "Now Motoko wanted to be introduced with his nephew."

Motoko would get to meet to meet Kotaro, and Keitaro was seriously considering Daijiro's offer as was Ranma. Daijiro was readying to finish up his plan partly glad he had told them everything about MolMol as he and Motoko had one last person to deal with. Plus, there were some things he wanted to keep close to the vest.

* * *

 _Three Weeks Later_

It was the day most were dreading as today was the day of Kaolla Su's release. Due to a technicality that her lawyer was able to exploit, her sentence was reduced being that she was a minor at the time. Of course, even then, Kaolla did not exactly had any way to go or no friend. A now adult Su was all on her own. She had grown up into her adult form that she used to obtain temporarily from the red moon. Su was mentally drained from her stay in prison. Once on the outside, with only the Pararakelse clothing of her adult form on her back, 200 yen to her name, and a duffel bag, she was hoping she could return home. She gave up any hope of getting to make amends with Keitaro long ago and just wanted to leave Japan.

"Might as well go find out what happened to everyone." Su said walking away from the prison.

That lawyer that supported her got a lot of hate for saving her but had got one over the legal system. Su's crimes were essentially sealed leaving her with a clean rap sheet as an adult. Not that it mattered considering Su's reputation was in the toilet all over the city. She walked off that dusty road unaware that an equally dusty crow was following. Su's first stop was a public library and she hastily got on one of the computers in a far-out corner. Pulling a small USB stick out of her hair, she plugged it in to access her Molmolian private network. Begrudgingly, she looked up Hina Urashima and discovered she's dead.

"Humph, serves the old bitch." Su said coldly.

Next, was Naru. All she got was she was out of prison and was last known living in America with Chisato.

"I'm surprised she's living with her." Su thought.

A search on Mitsune and Shinobu lead to discovering that they moved up in the world and under an old name.

"Daijiro? Oh…I remember him." Su said bitterly.

He had sued MolMol because of her in the past but had gotten screwed out of the case. Now, he was running the tech company that Su dreamed of. Su was surprised to see Motoko had a social media account and she was even Daijiro's fiancée.

"How ironic." Su said looking up the others.

She did not really get much information on Sara nor Mitsumi only getting that Sara was still in school and Mitsumi left Japan. She also discovered that Keitaro had a son of his own with Nagisa. She finally shifted her attention to her homeland and she broke down seeing its fate. Its economy was literally in ruin thanks to her, Lamba was dead, and it was taken over by the Gureishadou.

"Damn it! This is all my fault!" Su said in a heated whisper. "If only I could go back…."

A message had blipped up on her network's private line and much to her surprise, it was from Daijiro.

 _There's a limo waiting for you outside – Daijiro_

Su shut down the computer and tore off her USB stick before leaving with their thing outside to see a limo watching for her outside with the door open. She got inside and there was Daijiro inside as she closed the door. The limo left the library speeding away.

"Kaolla Su. How ironic it is to see you." Daijiro said confidently.

"Daijiro. How did you access my network? It's encrypted so that even the JDF couldn't get in." Su said seriously.

"Su, I've had a genius mind like you, but unlike you, I had the maturity to apply it to make something of myself. Even got revenge on all of you except for Mitsumi. I had something you care about….your precious MolMol." Daijiro said as Su grabbed him by the collar.

"What the hell did you do, you half-breed fuck?!" Su exclaimed.

Daijiro slapped her hands away and dusted himself off.

"Well, this half-breed fuck and Motoko led Gureishadou to take over your country." Daijiro said smugly. "What did you expect to happen? Your country was falling apart, and I offered your sister a way out to which she accepted."

Su shook and asked why he did he do this in disbelief.

"You, the rest of the Hinata Sou girls, and Keitaro made ruin to my life years ago. You, especially, seeing your country cheated its way out of the lawsuit I could have won, and you did nothing about it. I have every reason to want revenge, and I got it for the most part." Daijiro said deviously. "You wasted your talent, but I did not."

He hid the fact that he was able to use Su's technology that he got from her old room to upgrade his own technology making him an even richer man. Add the cure for cancer and AIDs, he brought Big Pharma to its knees.

"So, what the hell do you even want with me?" Su asked indignantly.

"To make an offer. Your sister wanted me to keep alive, but I can't do that this unless you're under me. Right now, there are numerous criminal groups wanting the bounty placed on your head." Daijiro remarked. "Those kids you attacked at the Inn, some of them got parents with connections. You pissed off the Kazahanas, the Meji Council, and plenty of Yakuza groups who can get you a pair of cement shoes. Some are even in the city waiting to find you considering you're going to be stuck in Hinata City for a while."

Su watched her expression shift to one of fear, but Daijiro had not told her that the Kazahana's were no more and Raven was awaiting orders to dispatch the Meji Council.

"If you insist on being a "meanie", I can just call them right now and make you an even bigger sitting duck. As for your sister, she'll knew that your foolishness led you to be killed." Daijiro said getting out his phone. "She'll…"

"Wait! I'll do it. I'll do what you want…I already caused my sister enough heartbreak." Su said defeated. "My homeland's gone and it's all because of me."

"If it makes you better, you're not only to blame. The world deciding to give the Cuban led to the richer of MolMol's citizens bolting which led to the collapse of the economy was the nail to the coffin." Daijiro said sending the text for Raven to finish off the council. "And your country will survive."

Daijiro gestured to a plate that had a cover on it and he lifted it to reveal chocolate covered bananas. Su had not had a banana in so long. A small spark of old self came alive as she hungrily devoured them. Hitting the button to wind down the soundproof divider between himself and the driver, Daijiro kindly asked him to escort them to the airport before raising the divider. Kaolla had finishing eating having a bit of a mess on her face.

"Now, I think you can start making things up to me." Daijiro said eyeing her. "I've already wanted to get another taste of Molmolian pussy."

"Wait, aren't you with Motoko?" Su asked surprised.

"She's in on this." Daijiro said showing her some photos on his phone.

Su blushed at the apparent threeway between him, Motoko, and Amalla before looking away.

"Is Motoko serving you?" Su asked curiously.

"Nah. She's willingly helping me as a bit of self-penance. I really do love her, and I considering dropping my revenge after we got together, but she insisted that I complete my revenge and she'd help." Daijiro said with a blush of his own. "What a woman."

"I need to know, about your revenge, did you get the others?" Su asked.

"Nara and Chisato work for me as "servants" and unlike you and Amalla, I have to pay them. Mitsune's one of my top officials in my company after I gave her a job there. I hear she's seeing something. Shinobu's also under me but has her own bakery. Only ones I did not touch was Mitsumi as I had not found her yet, and Sara, who I didn't give enough a shit to bother." Daijiro mused. "I didn't even need to touch Keitaro as him not running the Inn was all I wanted."

"So, you practically got your revenge?" Su pouted. "Feel empty?"

"Empty. I'm pretty much full, enough that I might not bother with Mitsumi. This revenge only took close to two months. Out of it, I have a beautiful fiancée, a country that I can turn into empire, more wealth than I started, killed off old enemies, put the biggest bitch in her place to do whatever I please, and I basically have a harem of slaves with my wife wants to share with me. Plus, Hina never made up with her family. So, I'm feeling on cloud nine." Daijiro remarked. "Now about that Molmol pussy, Su?"

She uttered a few mutterings in Molmol's native tongue as she disrobed. Even with her grumbled, she'd rather put up with him then risk everyone else's wrath. A small part of her even wanted to reunite with Motoko.

"Sorry about the overabundance of hair under my delicates. Max did not really let me get access to a razor." Su said.

"Not really going to dissuade me….the defeated look suits you. Besides, Motoko doesn't shave between her legs or under her arms anyway although her's a bit more controlled than yours." Daijiro said with a shrug.

Kaolla Su's last memory of Hinata City was getting fucked in that limo to limping mess. Once at the airport, the two boarded a private plane that was on route to MolMol with Naru and Motoko on board as well. Su was passed out on the chair as Naru looked at her forlorn. As for Daijiro and Motoko, the two were watching the city from the window. Daijiro had a sigh of relief that it was all over.

"Motoko, I can finally leave this city behind and look forward to my future." Daijiro said getting out an old photo out of his jacket.

It was one of the Hinata Sou girls, Hina, Keitaro, Kanako, and Haruka. Keitaro was circled with the words "Spared", Naru was X'ed out, Shinobu and Mitune had a triangle with the words "Under My Company", and Motoko had a heart over hers. Haruka, he decided was not worth her time. Sara was not on his personal shit list and had no need to go after. Mitsumi, he could deal with it at his own leisure. All and all, Daijiro's plan for revenge was complete. Shoving the photo back in his jacket pocket, he held Motoko's hand.

"Motoko-chan, now that my journey of payback's over. We can move on with our lives." Daijiro said warmly.

"You do realize that my family is going to flip once they find out we're engaged." Motoko teased.

"I know, but I just got an idea. Motoko, how would you like you get back your position as Heir of the God Cry School?" Daijiro said with that trademark calculating grin.

"I'm listening, love." Motoko said with a matching one of her own.

* * *

- _Coda-_

The Kingdom of Molmol was rechristened as the Kingdom of Grey Vale with Daijiro and Motoko taking the helm as ruling king and queen shocking the entire world. The wealthy of Molmol rushed back to the rechristened kingdom to invest. Shōri Industries grew into a technology empire and he had essentially fulfilled Su's dream of turning the place into a technological empire that rivaled Japan. The irony was not loss on her. In the coming month, Daijiro and Motoko would marry in a quiet ceremony just for him to rub in it the Aoyama's faces when they went to Kyoto. The looks on their faces was priceless. Motoko had requested that she wanted to earn back her title as Heir to the school. The elders laughed it off until Motoko boldly declared she would fight Tursuko for it. The battle was long and took half a day, but Motoko pulled a victory thanks to her added training from the Gureishadou. The Aoyama elders begrudgingly made her the heir again and had to accept that feud between families was over. Motoko would start a God Cry School of her own in Grey Vale to start a new generation of students alongside her husband. A child would soon be on the way.

Naru did not receive truly receive a happy ending. Once she was moved to Grey Vale, Daijiro used old Molmolian to leave with a status of a slave to the royal family. Seeing that she did not have any means to survive on her own, she reluctantly accepted her fate. Chisato got lucky, and, much to Naru's disgust, was made one of the guards. Of course, even though she no longer had to, Chisato was happily offering herself to Motoko and Daijiro to use. Naru was stuck in a live of servitude where one of her former friends now had a thumb over her as well. Naru was essentially in cases of the word, fucked.

Su and Amalla continued to be slaves to the new empire. Su got lucky thanks to her genius and was able to work in her own lab to help with the company. She focused her efforts on curing disease and working to make life better for others as an act of penance. She never did realize that Daijiro had taken her cure for cancer and AIDs. As for Amalla, she ended up a lot like Naru, at the bottom of the food chain. Life would be rough for her from now on.

Mitsune kept climbing the corporate ladder showing a strong work ethic despite her drinking habit. She would finally have to cut when she woke up with a hangover next to her equally soused boyfriend in her room married. Seems in their drunken stupor, Mitsune had asked him to marry her and he happily accepted. Add insult to injury, they procreated to ensure Mitsune was definitely ending up pregnant. They stuck together both swearing off heavy drinking for good, and it actually managed to stick.

Shinobu's bakery keep growing in popularity which lead to a healthy rivalry with the Urashima Bakery. Secretly, Ranma and Akane would frequent the place just for Shinobu's cooking. Shinobu would soon settle down with a follow chef she had a rivalry with in culinary school. Funnily enough that rival was a Gureishadou and it was later discovered that was Ranma's half-brother. Apparently, Genma had a fling with a Gureishadou clanswoman years ago, and she hid the shameful truth…until now.

Sara would finally get out of St. Clavius thanks to Jun keeping Taya at bay. Sara was able to skip a grade with Jun. Once out of the school's grasp, they went to the nearest police stations and dumped the evidence right in their laps. At least, the cop did not want to, but they had to after Sara and Jun went on the news to air the school's dirty laundry. Long story short, plenty of teachers of St. Clavius were arrested including the Headmistress much to Sara's relief. Sara would have one last encounter with Seta and Haruka which had not ended well. The night after the second time the Headmistress had violated her, Sara had called Haruka begging for help. Haruka did not believe her and even told her she "had whatever hardship coming". Now, the tea shop owner felt horrible about it and tried to apologize.

" _No, Haruka. I won't take your fucking apology! I was a child begging for help and you brushed me off! You told me I deserved it! What the hell is wrong with you? Have you learned nothing from the fallout of Keitaro?! Frankly, both you and Seta are to blame. Both of you are such lousy human beings that you deserve each other. If you bothered to do any research Seta, you'd realize this was going on for years. I wasn't even the first that Head cunt abused. She took advantage of "problem children" like me and used them as her damn sex toys. Jun was the only person to have my back! Where were you, Seta? Too busy jacking off to Haruka's photo? Get the hell out, both of you!"_

Jun glared at them as the two left. Haruka and Seta had a fall apart with him livid at Haruka. They never spoke again. Sara wound up attending a local high school in Hinata City living in a shared apartment with Jun with _Raven_ as a caretaker. Being this was Raven, this left them alone often. _Not that they minded._ Despite, Sara still bore a grudge against the Hinata Girls and Hina. Of course, at the dead of night, she took the great joy of degrading Hina's gravestone…. _by emptying her bladder on it while laughing like a madwoman._

Mitsumi wound up settling into farm life in Pelican Town and grew to love running Onpa Farm. However, it took a fellow anti-social, Shane Sanford, for her to open up. His passion for chicken raising wound up meshing with her goals and a beautiful friendship was formed with potential for romance in the future. Mitsumi had another friend in Kasumi who took up work as a doctor's assistant to the local doctor, Dr. Harvey Ovid. Nabiki had gotten out of prison and was sent over to Kasumi. Nabiki would up working under Antonia, the Traveling Merchant, and made a name for herself.

Haruka was set to take the Inn until Sara decided on one last middle finger by passing a letter to Marumi about Haruka's actions against Sara. To say, Marumi may have thought of Sara as a brat, even she had standards. Thus, Marumi left it up to Keitaro to decide whether he wanted to run the Inn back or it could be handed to Kanako. Wanting a bigger place to raise Kotaro, he accepted returning to the Inn with Ranma and Akane coming along. Hina ironically got what she wanted in Keitaro owning the Inn after finding love, but it was a victory she could not even truly even enjoy.

Ranma had gotten his curse fixed through a method that he realized was rather easy. He realized if he got a dip in the Cursed Spring of the Drowned Man, it'll cancel out his original cruse. So, Ranma went to deal with the meddlesome curse right on time as Akane was delivering their first child. Akane went on take over the Hinata Teashop as Haruka had retired from the business. Haruka's reputation among her family was never fully healed after Sara dropped the bombshell on Marumi.

Happousai's care and not being a pervert to the mourning Shampoo would yield him a reward. He would discover that there was another cell of amazons, the Japanese Amazons, known in legend as Kuja. He requested for Shampoo to join them explaining her plight despite the threats to his own life. The leader, Boa Hancock, had refused cited she was not worthy considering her tribe was easily manipulated and had the gall to insult Cologne citing it was Shampoo's incompetence that got her killed. Boa would regret her words when Happousai fought her while ignoring her sexiness to focus on breaking every bone in Boa's body for making Shampoo cry. In the end, the broken Boa had lost and Happousai was declared king with Shampoo as a princess. Shampoo finally had a home and Happousai got a harem in form of the Boa sisters. Happousai would hand Ranma the title of the 64th Grandmaster of Anything Goes before finally retiring in a life of luxury.

Daijiro felt all the more complete to see that his plan for revenge worked out and looked out from his castle balcony. He had just dealt with Mitsumi convincing to work with his company. He had plans to deal with Joja and Mitsumi was the key. He even scored a victory in helping Ritsuko avoid prison by having her run NERV. He took up the old photo again looking at it.

"And Hina's soul from out that shadow that lies floating on Japan's dirt shall be lifted—nevermore." Daijiro said putting Mitsumi in a triangle and crossing out Hina and Haruka.

On the back of that photo, he marked "Quoth the Raven "Nevermore."" before putting it away glad it was finally over with a bright future ahead…mostly.

 _The End_

* * *

(A/N: And it is done forevermore, and what a doozy. I wanted to pull a simple epilogue to give most of them a defined ending. This fanfiction was short, but it was a rush to write. I kept having ideas and I kept at it. As for screwing over Haruka, it was a bit cold, but the idea came from her last interaction with Sara in For His Own Sake. So, I have an announcement that this isn't exactly the end. I want to announce if the demand is high enough, I will do a Love Hina collection of shorts similar to "Infinite Possibilities in the Multiverse" and "The RWBYverse is Inifinite" where it will be possible to see mini-shorts of this story and AUs to flesh out Daijiro and others. Thanks again, Karndragon. I hope this fanfiction provides some closure to you and your readers. Thank you and good day/evening/night.)


End file.
